


Trine

by ShiTiger



Series: Silverwing Shorts [2]
Category: Silverwing
Genre: Bats, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Sunwing, the bats have returned to the northern forest and are in the process of choosing mates.  In my mind, this is a great time for Chinook, Marina, and Shade to deal with their overlapping feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trine

_**Quote from Sunwing:** _

_“Feel safe,” mumbled Chinook, then, almost angrily, “I feel safe when I'm with you, all right? It's the only time.”_

_Shade's irritation melted away. It seemed almost impossible that Chinook could be saying these words, that Shade, the eternal runt, made him feel safe._

 

* * *

 

The nervous feeling in his stomach seemed to increase as he flew closer to his roosting spot within the silver maple tree. Marina and Chinook were already there, hanging next to each other. The three of them had been sleeping side-by-side since they'd claimed that spot, but with the other young bats in the colony choosing mates, Shade was afraid the two would eventually leave him.

Chinook obviously liked Marina, and Marina had told Shade several times that Chinook was handsome. It would only make sense that they'd become mates... Shade quickly shook the thought out of his head. This was the reason he'd talked to his parents earlier. He wanted the two other bats to be happy, but he didn't want to lose them either.

“Shade! Ready to sleep, buddy?” Chinook asked, even as Shade touched down to stand on the ledge below them.

“There's something I have to say first.” Shade took a deep breath, aware of the curious glance his two friends exchanged at his words. “We've been through a lot together. My parents have already adopted you both into the family. But... I don't want to be your brother!”

Oh no, those were the wrong words. The petite Silverwing winced at the shocked and hurt looks coming from his best friends. “I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say. Marina, I really like you. For the longest time, I was jealous of the attention you kept giving to Chinook. You said he was handsome, and I had to agree. He's much better looking than I am. But then Chinook and I had our own adventure, and I started liking him too,” Shade tried to explain.

“Hey! Are you saying I'm unlikeable?” the larger male asked.

“No. What I'm trying to say is...” Shade took an unsteady breath before continuing. “I formally request the honor of courting you, Marina. And Chinook. That is, I want to court both of you.”

Silence stretched between them, although Shade was aware of the eyes of the bats roosting nearby on them as well.

Chinook finally broke the silence. “You can do that?”

Marina elbowed him in the chest, before focusing her attention on the petite hero. “I don't know, Shade. I mean, I'm a whole year older than you, and Chinook is bigger and more handsome than you,” the Brightwing commented.

“Marina!” Chinook gaped at the female for a moment, then turned to Shade. “Don't listen to her, Shade. You're a hero, and you're cute too!”

The smaller Silverwing blinked at his words.

“Oh, I agree. He's adorable,” Marina giggled. The roosting bats watched a pout spread over Shade's face.

“As I was saying, since I'm older than you, and Chinook is bigger than you... it stands to reason that we should be the ones courting you,” the female announced, spreading her wings in excitement.

“That's a great idea, Marina,” Chinook agreed enthusiastically.

“But I had the idea first...” Shade grumbled, folding his wings around himself as he eyed the pair dangling before him.

“It's two against one, Shade,” Marina stated.

“Yep. Now get up here and roost with us,” Chinook insisted. The pair folded their wings once more, leaving a small space between them.

The little hero sighed, but obeyed. Moments later, the larger bats pressed close, nuzzling his cheeks affectionately.

* * *

 

_Note: Okay, I really wanted to see the three of them together! They have such great chemistry in the books._


End file.
